


Us

by silvercompass



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercompass/pseuds/silvercompass
Summary: "My family thinks we are dating."





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is my first chanbaek fic and I literally wrote it in a couple of hours while waiting to fall asleep. It is nothing special and it is also not beta'd (and English is not my mother tongue), so please forgive any mistake. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it despite all of this, please let me know what you think of it!

"My family thinks we are dating."  
  
The weather outside was absolutely dreary, it had been raining non-stop since that morning. Baekhyun had rolled out of bed just for the time he needed to roll into Chanyeol's, turn off the alarm on his phone, and go back to sleep. Chanyeol would thank him later.  
  
They had woken up so late that there was no point in turning up for their afternoon classes, so they had had a late lunch and settled down on their lumpy couch, still in their pajamas; after a round of two of playing at whatever game struck their fancy, the afternoon was rapidly turning into early evening, the wispy light of that mid-January day waning without the two of them even realizing.   
  
They took turns in choosing movies after that, their joint list of preferred shows on Netflix as mismatched as their collection of kitchen utensils, made out of stuff left behind by the previous tenants of the apartment and of things their mothers had sent them off with when they had started their new college adventure. Chanyeol liked sci-fi and documentaries about nature, Baekhyun was more of an action movies kind of guy, but they made it work.   
  
Like cogs in a clock, they worked seamlessly well together, they had since they were young. There had never been a Baekhyun without a Chanyeol, and a Chanyeol without a Baekhyun; Baekhyun used to joke that the six months he had had to wait for Chanyeol to be born had been the longest and hardest of his life. After all, what with their families living across the street from each other, it had been almost expected for them to end up as friends.  
  
"Was it your Mom?"  
  
The movie they had chosen was almost ending, the guy had just gotten the girl in a display of textbook Hollywood predictability.   
  
"Yoora."  
  
Baekhyun fished out the last potato chip from the bag they had been sharing, his fingers coated in the fine potato crumbs left at the bottom. Chanyeol wasn't looking at him, his eyes fixed on the TV screen, the quick-changing lights from the movie creating weird shadows on his face. Baekhyun nudged him with his elbow and handed him the last chip, earning a smile and a soft thank you, the morsel disappearing behind pink lips.  
  
Sucking his fingers one by one to get rid of the crumbs, Baekhyun sat sideways on the couch, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol's face. To anyone else's gaze he might have appeared concentrated on the movie, a small furrow marring his face, but Baekhyun knew better than that, could see behind the surface, could read that face as easily as an open book: something was troubling him, and he wanted Baekhyun to ask him about it.  
  
"Does it bother you? That she thinks that."  
  
"No. I don't know. I don't think so?"  
  
Baekhyun laughed, amused. "Wow, real smooth, Chanyeol."  
  
Chanyeol huffed, displeased. The movie was showing the two main protagonists kissing on the top of a building, fireworks exploding in the night sky above them.   
  
"I don't know, I just... I found it a bit weird, to be honest. Mostly because I didn't know my sister was that invested in my love life. It shouldn't be any of her business," he muttered, a sad moue on his pretty lips.  
  
"She has always been a bit nosy, nothing new about that. Maybe she is just bored with her life, maybe she wants you to find someone already. What has it been since your last date? Two months? No, wait, three, I remember it was around Halloween."  
  
"Now who is the one creepily invested in my love life?"  
  
Baekhyun shrugged. "We practically live in each other's pockets, it would be much weirder if I wasn't even a tiny bit interested. And you always brag about your dates just before going on them - which is a bit weird, every other person I know usually brags only after going on them -, it would pretty hard for me to miss them."  
  
"What can I say, I like the excitement of the chase, the thrill you get when someone agrees on going out with you; once you have them there is no fun anymore," Chanyeol sighed, wistful.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll pretend to believe you, Chanyeol. But I'll also remind you of that one time you were so nervous asking a girl out that she thought you were going to rob her and she let her dog chase you away. Was it a Pomeranian?"  
  
"...it was a Maltese and I really hate you, Byun Baekhyun."  
  
"You love me, admit it."  
  
Usually their banter would have gone on for much longer, but on that day those words hit too close to home.   
  
The atmosphere changed, just a bit, just enough to be noticeable.   
  
"Could you picture it? Us together, I mean?"   
  
Chanyeol was beautiful that evening, his long, dark lashes framing his eyes and the earnestness pouring out of them.  
  
"Could you?" Baekhyun retorted, a knot in his stomach.  
  
"I did, after Yoora and I spoke. I tried to imagine it, and... it felt weird, at first, I am not going to lie about that." He smiled, while Baekhyun's heart lurched in his chest. "But then... I don't know, Baekhyun, I've known you since forever, I can't imagine my life without you in it. And anyway, what's dating supposed to mean? We are together all the time anyway, aren't we? I value our relationship much more than those I've had with the people I've dated."   
  
Baekhyun chuckled, embarrassed. "That is true, and I do, too, Chanyeol."  
  
"And you're also pretty cute. Well, you know. For being you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?! I'm always cute _because_ I am me, you fucker." Despite the harsh words, Baekhyun was beaming now, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. He hoped Chanyeol couldn't see it in the darkness of the room, he hoped to keep it for himself a while longer.  
  
But Chanyeol was getting closer and Baekhyun was just blushing harder. So much for secrecy.   
  
When Chanyeol was close enough to him, as close as Baekhyun's raised leg allowed him to be, Baekhyun noticed the same blush reflected on his cheeks, and a nervous smile on his lips.   
  
Trembling a bit, Baekhyun lowered his leg along the back of the couch, in the gap between the backrest and Chanyeol's body, creating a space for him to get even closer. It was an awkward position, one leg stretched out and one bent at the knee, his naked foot on the floor, but Baekhyun didn't care, and Chanyeol didn't seem too, either.  
  
Biting his lips, Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol from under his lashes, his heart beating wildly in his chest.  
  
"You are right," Chanyeol whispered. "You are pretty because you are you, and I can't believe it took Yoora for me to see what was right in front of my eyes. Can I kiss you?"  
  
And, at Baekhyun's nod, he pushed his lips upon those of his friend, trapping his bottom lip between his own.   
  
Baekhyun sighed, and his hands circled Chanyeol's neck, caressing it, before his right went up to his hair, gripping them tightly as soon as the kiss turned more passionate.  
  
Chanyeol's hands gripped Baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer and closer until there was no space left and Baekhyun was forced to raise his right leg from the floor and to bring it up on the couch behind Chanyeol's back, effectively trapping him between his tighs. Not that he seemed to mind, anyway.  
  
They briefly came up for hair, their foreheads resting against each other, before Baekhyun rubbed his nose against Chanyeol's, earning himself a smile and a peck on the lips.   
  
"I don't want to ruin the mood, but my legs are getting really cramped so what do you say if we take this elsewhere?"   
  
"Are you inviting me to your bed, Baek?" Chanyeol nosed along the soft slope of Baekhyun's cheek, kissing the tiny mole he found there.  
  
"Would you say yes?"   
  
Smirking mischievously, Chanyeol quickly got up from the couch, circling around the coffee table to turn off the tv, leaving Baekhyun behind who was now sporting the same sad expression of an abandoned puppy.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Did you change your mind already?" And with those words, Chanyeol moved towards Baekhyun's bedroom door, leaving him to scramble up after him.  
  
Well, he would have run after him if it wasn't for his legs that refused to cooperate.   
  
"Chanyeol!" he yelled, "Chanyeol, my legs are all pins and needles, you fucker, come help me up if you want to get some!"  
  
Chanyeol's responding cackle was heard loud and clear.  


**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk and be friends you can find me on Twitter @ [awjonginnie](https://twitter.com/awjonginnie?s=09) 💗


End file.
